duruschronicalsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magical Force
The Magical Force This is a force that works by using your will to open portals to chaos. This allows particles called kaons to emerge into the world. The caster can use his will to shape chaons into some desired effect. The short version is that magic is extraplanar reality changing guided by willpower. Magic is the most heavily researched force, and thus the field has opened up to many areas of study. Those that study or work with magic have been organized into classifications called the Major Arcana, Minor Arcana, and primitive magic users. The Major Arcana Enchanter (ME) An Enchanter studies elemental magic, mana, kaon theory, defensive magic, and enchantments. Necromancer (MN) A Necromancer studies life, death, and undeath. This includes the spectral anatomy of animae vitae, the silver cord, the soul and the body. Necromancers often focus in one field of three studies. # Living Forever # Raising Dead # Astral Projection Demonologist (MD) A Demonologist studies non-elemental planar magic, wards, and summoning. A Demonologist focuses on researching and controlling different types of extraplanar creatures to obey his will. Often considered the most potentially powerful of the Major Arcana, this power comes with the risk that the entity being controlled rebells. Conjuror (MC) A Conjuror studies illusion magic. It is known that illusions of sufficient power can deal damage to a targeted person, because the illusion tricks the body into damaging itself. The Minor Arcana Alchemist Primarily produces magical goods for other magic users. Artificer (J/W/M/L) Produces spell-ready objects from materials reduced to BMR 0. Jewelsmiths make magical jewels and other rechargeable devics. Weaponsmiths make weapons & armor with magical powers. Laensmiths work with the laen magically to produce a functional laen crystal. NOTE: MArt(L) are NOT matrix mechanics. They are cruder and only produce laen for magical uses. Astrologer Determines astrological correspondences for other magic users and also preducts future for ordinary folk. Battlemage A battlemage does not have any understanding of magic, but has merely been taught a process to manipulate specific spells quickly for combat use. This means they are not subject to the usual penalties for casting in combat, but sacrafice diversity to gain this. Diviner Finders of things and unravellers of magic formulae. They also identify magical artifacts, such as ones found by adventurers. The Primitive Arcana - Note: Update when more info is available Primitive A primitive mage casts based on pure natural talent, with no knowledge or control for their abilities outside of personal experience. Drug Trance Uses drugs to enter a trance. In this trance state, magical results can be achieved. Dance-Chant Uses music and dance to achieve magical results. Can be group or individual. Shaman Combines the previous 3 into one class and can act like a truly primitive cleric. Hexen Also known as Witches. They operate emotion based color magic, also known as chromatic magic. Power Word This sonic magic can derive words of magical power by listening to magical sounds. These words can then be used to produce spells, often by singing or shouting. I will personally refer to these as "shouts" for the skyrim reference... Qabbalist Uses symbology - written qabbala symbols. This class is based off of Hebrew mythology. Numerologist Uses numbers to predict the future and scry.